


I Like Me Better When I'm With You

by BTSPrincess



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Billy is adorable and autistic, Billy loves everyone, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cranscott, Drug Use, Everyone loves billy, Evil Tommy Oliver, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Gay Power Rangers, Jason is Bisexual, Jealous Jason, Jealousy, Kimberly is Bisexual, M/M, Pansexual Character, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Tommy Oliver/Jason Scott - Freeform, Trini is Gay, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, Zack is asexual, jason x billy, jealous billy, tommy is native american, trimberly - Freeform, zack taylor/tommy oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSPrincess/pseuds/BTSPrincess
Summary: Jason and Billy could not be anymore different, but that doesn't change their feelings for each other, but things do change a bit when a certain green ranger comes back into the picture and takes the team off balance. It all starts with the biggest high school party to hit Angel Grove High and the Rangers. Emotions run high and things change... a lot. This is what you get when you mix booze with super heroes, and huge crushes.





	1. Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited and nervous to share this fic with you all. I love feedback! Please enjoy! P.S. I'm sorry if male tommy oliver isn't your thing. I have a fic where he's trans and I'm writing one now where she's a girl.

_**Party of the century!** _

_**Tommy Oliver's 18th Birthday Party** _

_**March 27th at 8:00 p.m.** _

_**BYOB** _

* * *

 

Word about the party took less than one full class period to spread to the entire school. No one wanted to miss this. Flyers for the party flooded the halls. Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly had just come from their own classrooms when they heard a group of cheerleaders, more specifically Kim's ex best friends, talking about how excited they were for the party. Jason picked up one of the flyers from the floor. The rangers crowded around him to read what all of the buzz was about. Zack smirked and rolled his eyes.

 "Party of the century?! Who does this guy think he is?!" he said while snatching the flyer from the hands of the crimson ranger.

 "I don't know. I'm not a party person but it honestly does sound pretty exciting!" Billy exclaimed taking the flyer and eyeing it closely. "What do you think Jason?" Jason sighed but smiled at the blue ranger.

 "Awww C'mon Jace! I've never actually been to a high school party and there's gonna be free booze." said Zack patting a hard hand on his shoulder. Anyone else would have probably screeched in pain from the playful hit, but their super strength played a natural role in their daily lives.

 "Can you read? It says BYOB, you gotta bring your own in order to drink some of the rest." Trini replied. Kimberly laughed.

 "Well I'm honestly not too thrilled about it." Jason nodded in agreement as he let the flyer slip to the floor. Jason and Kim have been to plenty of parties like this, so they knew the run down and could basically predict how the whole thing was going to go. Just as they were talking, the popular Tommy Oliver came from around the corner and headed straight towards the rangers. He was wearing an emerald varsity jacket with a flaming dragon on the back. His crisp, clean green sneakers squeaked against the freshly mopped school floor. Cheerleaders nearby swooned as if they were in a 90's rom com and the jocks who passed by smiled and nodded at him with respect. Tommy was the best soccer player in all of Angel Grove. He was known for constantly leading the team to victory. He had long dark locks, beautiful brown skin and captivating olive green eyes. A long strand of his hair was neatly braided and swayed slightly as he walked. Tommy locked eyes with the black ranger for a few moments and smiled. Zack scoffed and looked away, his heart fluttering a bit but he would never admit it. Trini and Kim rolled their eyes and looked at each other. Billy waved and Tommy waved back. Jason remained expressionless. It was easy to think that someone like Tommy Oliver, someone who now has the same status as the use-to-be King and Queen of Angel Grove High Kimberly Ann Hart and Jason Lee Scott, was a total jackass. But he was the exact opposite.

 "Please tell me you guys are coming to my party tomorrow night." Tommy asked stopping a few inches from the fearless leader of the group. Jason pressed his lips together and looked back at his friends. Billy tapped Jason on the shoulder and nodded his head quickly. Zack raised his hand.

 "I'm down, but if your jock friends are gonna be pricks to us then I'll have to say it's a no go for me." Trini nodded with her lips pursed together.

 "Same, although I wouldn't mind slapping a cheerleader in the face." Billy frowned and looked to Jason who gave him a sorry look. Jason wasn't sure why Billy wanted to go so bad, but his sorrowful expression made Jason's chest ache a bit for some strange reason. Tommy's dark brow furrowed.

 "Look, none of that bullying shit is going down in my house. It's honestly not like that I swear. I can even talk to those guys and tell them not to mess with you if you want."

 "Listen Tommy, none of that is necessary. Partying just isn't our thing."

 "Anymore." he responded. Now it was Jason's turn to frown.

 "What?"

 "Partying isn't your thing anymore, right?" Tommy asked. Kimberly's eyes widened.

 "I don't think I get what you're asking Tommy." Jason was known to be a hot head, and no one in the group knew of his and Tommy's history, besides Kim. It was quite clear that Jason didn't really like what Tommy was implying and Kim knew it could get ugly pretty fast. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand quickly and Trini looked up at her with confusion.

 "C'mon Jay, we used to go to parties all the time. Why the sudden change of heart?" Jason swore he heard Trini and Zack snort behind him.

 "That was a long time ago."

 "Oh yeah? Try more like a three months ago." Jason and Tommy glared at each other competitively, trying to guess who would make the next move. Tommy smiled and raised his hands in mock surrender, knowing he had already won this fight. He had tons of dirt on Jason, hell he had dirt on Kimberly too if he really wanted to play games, but he knew that Jason could do the same. "Okay okay... you don't have to come if you don't want to. But I really do want you guys there."

 "Why? You don't even talk to us." Trini asked upfront. Even with her small stature, she managed to intimidate the handsome soccer player with her simple and direct question.

 "I'm not gonna lie, I don't talk to you guys. But that's only because you seem like a such a tight group that won't just let anybody in. I don't want to mess with that. You guys are really good people. I'd like it if you came but like I said, you don't have to." Tommy looked to the ground and picked up the fallen flyer. He handed it to Jason but once Billy noticed that he wasn't going to take it, the blue ranger grabbed it and muttered a small "thank you". And just like that, Tommy walked away, leaving Jason, as well as the other rangers, slightly challenged.

 "What the hell was that?" Trini asked. Jason adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

 "Yeah I'm not gonna lie, that was a little sketchy." Kimberly said. Zack nodded in agreement.

 "Well are we gonna go? I was taught to never turn down an opportunity for free food and booze." Zack asked. Billy laughed and Jason rolled his eyes with a smile.

 "I have to get you home Billy before your mom freaks out." Billy nodded and they started to make their way towards the exit.

 "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Billy said while waving at the others. Jason did the same as they left, leaving Trini, Kim, and Zack to lean against the lockers.

 "I'm still waiting for those two to just stop being idiots and make out." The two female rangers laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Billy can you check my phone?"

 "Sure." Billy grabbed Jason's phone from the dash. "You got a text from Zack. He said he's going to the party tomorrow night and if we wanted to tag along, we should." Jason rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple with his left hand. Jason was driving Billy home. This became a daily thing when Jason realized that Billy's mom worked extremely long hours on the weekdays. He didn't feel right letting his friend walk home by himself, especially when it got dark pretty early.

 "Of course he is."

 "Are you mad at him?"

 "No."

 "Yes you are. It's easy to tell when you're mad Jason." This was the quietest car ride they had ever had. The radio wasn't even on. The music would have been a distraction to what needed to be said. "I'm sorry."

 "For what?"

 "I wasn't trying to be rude."

 "I know Billy."

 "Can I ask why you're mad?" Jason stared at the road ahead and remained silent. Should he tell Billy why he was so against going to this party? He hated keeping secrets, especially from someone that he truly cared about, and it was scary. He really cared about Billy, probably more than he cared about himself. When he first met him, his emotions were running high, he was angry and pushed to his limits. His blood boiled when the bully started to break this random kid's pencils, so he had defended him and it felt _good_. He had finally done something good for once in his life and when he actually looked at who he was standing up for, his heart skipped a beat, his palms became sweaty, and his cheeks flushed red like the color of the pencil he was holding. The boy smiled. The boy in his royal blue sweater, tan pants and adorable smile. He was too nervous then to speak, so he walked away and sat far from the blue boy and his colored pencils. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help looking at the boy in the blue sweater.

 So when the boy finally told him his name and asked to spend some time with him, he just had to say no. One, because of his damn ankle monitor, and two, because this boy gave him the weirdest yet lovliest sensation when he stood near.

 "Billy..." he said, " _Billy_ _Cranston_ " He then started to explain why kids called him other names and picked on him and that was when Jason Lee Scott swore that as long as he was around, there was no way that someone would pick on this kid, not in a million years.

 He didn't want to keep anymore secrets, but he had to. He didn't want Billy to shy away from him if he told him the truth.

 "Jason?" Jason blinked while snapping back to reality.

 "Huh? Oh sorry. I told you, I'm not mad, I just don't really want to go, but if you all want to, then go ahead. I won't stop you."

 "I won't go unless you go." Jason tried to hold back a smile. Billy has found pride and happiness while being with Jason. He could be himself, which was something that he needed. Someone who didn't care about how he was, but only cared about his feelings.

 "I told you Billy, I really don't think I want to go. Once you've been to one, they're all the same. Besides, you said you weren't a party person. Why do you want to go so bad?"

 "I don't know. Tommy just seems nice and he really wanted us to go. I would feel bad if we didn't, but if you don't go then I won't. I don't really like being in crowded places, especially without someone that I know."

 "Zack will be there."

 "Yeah I know, and Zack is awesome but, _you_ won't be there." Jason felt his face heat up.

 "I'll think about it." Billy nodded with a smile. Jason smiled back. He promised he would tell Billy and the others everything, but just not now.

 

* * *

_She looked down to that horrid planet, the crystal ice clouding her vision. She utilized her powers._

  _There he was..._

  _Her new helper. Her ultimate plan to finally punish Zordon for saying that she was not worthy enough... for making her an outcast amongst the others..._

  _Her green ranger..._


	2. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the second chapter! There will be tons of fluff I promise! theres even some slight trimberly! Also some insecure Trini :(. Also billy's actor in the movie can also DJ and he did for a few of their parties so I was a little inspired by that.

Trini checked her phone to read the recent message that Zack had left in their group chat that he conspicuously named "Rangrs".

"Who's that?" Kimberly asked. She was resting against the headboard while Trini was laying beside her. They were supposed to be watching a movie but they got a little _distracted._ Trini sat up and groaned at what the message said.

**Zack**

**_dudes, I'm def going to the party. yall should  really come if you want. Trin bring your dads liquor if u come - 4:36 p.m._ **

"Ugh. It's Zack. He's going to the party and wants us to come too." Kimberly laughed.

"You know, I wouldn't mind it. I haven't been to one since I left the cheer squad." Trini looked away with a dark expression. "Trini what's wrong?"

"I've never been to a party, let alone a party with a bunch of kids who hate me. Don't you remember what those jerks did to my locker?" Kimberly hugged her girlfriend from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Trini, do you really think I would just stand by and not say anything if someone did something shitty to you?" Trini stood up from the bed and pulled her yellow bomber jacket around her tighter.

"Of course not Kim but I can't stand those kids. They really don't like me and I've never said a word to them."

"I like you." Trini blushed and smiled at that.

"You know what I mean _princesa_." Kim shuddered with satisfaction at the nickname.

"Who gives a fuck about what those other kids think? If the others decide to go, you won't be alone. And if you really don't want to go then you don't have to. Trust me, there's nothing better than showing up at a party looking fine as hell, especially when people don't expect you to be there." Trini smirked and sat down on the bed facing Kimberly. "And if anyone says shit to you, all you have to do is tell me."

"And you'll what, knock their tooth out like you did to Ty?"

"They put it back didn't they?" Trini stuck her tongue out and Kim rolled her eyes. She tacked the smaller ranger, tickling at her sides.

"Kim STOP!" Both girls fell into fits of laughter and more kisses.

* * *

"Where the hell were you? And why didn't your damn ankle monitor send an alert?" Sam asked with a threatening tone.

"I told you it broke."

"How did it break?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Jason..." Beverly warned. She was in the kitchen making dinner while Pearl was doing her homework. Jason had been helping her before his dad came home. Pearl looked up at her big brother.

 _Please_ _don't_ _argue,_ she signed. Jason nodded and signed back.

_We won't._

"Now I'm going to have to call those damn people back here to fix it. Can you just stop being so reckless for once in your life?!" Jason didn't respond. He continued helping Pearl with her homework which in turn, only angered his father even more since he felt ignored. "Jason, I'm speaking to you."

"I know Dad."

"When are you going to listen then?!"

"Dad can we have this talk later? I'm clearly busy right now."

"I don't care Jason! I will not have another police officer come to my house and tell me about something stupid that you did! You could be arrested! I'm this close to kicking you out of here myself!" Jason could hear his stepmother yelp from the kitchen. He looked in time to see her sucking on her finger. She had cut it when she was slicing the vegetables. Her husband's screaming had distracted her.

"Shit, are you okay?" Jason said jumping to her aid. Sam gritted his teeth and combed his fingers through his graying hair. Beverly nodded and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I'm fine Jason. Go to your room, I'll help Pearl finish her homework ok?" Jason looked to his father and back at Beverly. He nodded and retreated up the stairs.

Jason ran to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, grabbing some water in his palms and splashing it in his face. He felt horrible. He felt like a failure, a disappointment, a waste of space. He felt sick. He tilted his head back to stop himself from almost vomiting into the toilet bowl. He pulled out his phone and checked it, seeing a few messages from the group while walking to his bedroom.

**Kim**

_**Trini and I are going. Ya'll comin or what?- 4:53 p.m.** _

**Billy**

_**I want to but I don't have a ride. J? Have you decided if you want to come or not?- 4:53 p.m.** _

**Zack**

_**Billy, we're freaking super heroes, can't you just run there or somethin? That's wut I'm finna do- 4:55 p.m.** _

**Trini**

_**And risk getting caught? Do you not remember Zordon's rules dumbass? >:( - 4:56 p.m.** _

**Zack**

_**Oh yeah.- 4:56 p.m.** _

**Kim**

_**I can pick u up Billy- 4:57 p.m.** _

**Zack**

_**Red you comin?? Or nah?- 4:57 p.m.** _

 

 

Jason closed his eyes and groaned as he threw his phone on his bed. Part of him desperately wanted to forget his troubles and go with his fellow rangers, but the other part of him wanted nothing to do with Tommy. Things between them ended on a really bad note and just being near the other teen reminded him of everything they had been through. But then there was this completely different side of him who thought about nothing other than Billy. What if the lights were too much for him? What if the music was too loud? What if something really bad happened and the others weren't there to help him? That red head kid who bullied Billy the first time could be there. Jason shook his head at the thought. Billy was more than capable of taking care of himself but he just really wanted him to be safe. He would blame himself if anything bad happened to Billy. He started to feel nauseous again once he remembered when Rita... no, he wouldn't go there. He couldn't. The problem was that Billy wouldn't know whether or not to use his powers to help him, or he could do the total opposite and use them by mistake if he got too overwhelmed. Jason picked up his phone.

 

 

 

**Jason**

  _ **Ill b there. i can pick Billy up before. i live closer to him anyway kim- 5:00 p.m.**_

 

**Kim**

  _ **ok cool <3- 5:00 p.m.**_

 

**Zack**

  _ **YEAH! C u guys there then- 5:01 p.m.**_

 

* * *

The day finally came. The rangers were really looking forward to this party and none of them could really explain why. Maybe it would offer them an escape from their cruel and neglectful reality. Class felt like it lasted way longer than normal. Zack walked by Tommy while he was putting away some books in his locker.

 "Hey Zack." Zack turned around.

 "Hey Tommy."

 "I heard you guys decided to come right?" Zack gave him a questioning look.

 "Uh... yeah. Who did you hear that from?" Tommy smiled.

 "No one. But you just confirmed it for me." Zack snarled at the trick but lightened up a bit once he continued staring into Tommy's viridescent orbs.

 "Heh, well played."

 "See you tonight."

 

* * *

"Let me know if you decide to stay over Jason's ok sweetheart?"

"Ok mom." Candace Cranston placed a kiss to her son's cheek as he walked down the stone steps of her house. Jason was waiting in his truck.

"Hi Jason!" Billy exclaimed as he entered the pick up truck. The door was still dented a bit from the accident so he had to pull it harder than he normally would. They had managed to get most of the car fixed but there were still some minor issues.

"Hey Billy." Jason looked Billy up and down, noticing how nicely dressed he was. He was wearing a pair of blue converse with dark jeans, a blue and white striped shirt, a jean jacket and a blue baseball cap. He also wore a pair of headphones around his neck. Jason smiled and started to drive. "You look really nice Billy."

"Oh really? Thank you Jason! I brought my headphones just in case because Tommy and I were talking and he was telling me that he might need someone to DJ a bit for the party. Also I brought my noise cancelling ones too because he told me it could get a bit loud. I also told him that I don't drink and he said that there would be plenty of water and juice and sodas and stuff. Oh, and you look nice too Jason!" Jason gave a short laugh and looked down at himself for a moment. He was wearing his old pair of red and white addidas, a red t-shirt and a jean jacket with a hoodie attached from the inside.

"Not really, but thanks. I didn't know you were a DJ." Billy shrugged and started tapping on his own leg.

"Yeah. It's pretty fun. It just became a hobby of mine after I got bored from doing other things." It wasn't long before they arrived. Trini and Kimberly had already beat them too it and were waiting for them outside. Trini in a pair of bleach washed jeans with holes in them, some brown ankle boots, and a yellow sweater. Her half braided hair was tied into a ponytail. Kimberly was wearing a pink skirt with a white tank top and some pink high tops. Both girls looked beautiful in their radiant lipsticks and bright ranger colors. Jason parked the car and they started to file inside.

"Where's Zack?" Billy asked.

"Oh, Zack said he's going to be 'fashionably late'." Trini responded. All of them laughed except for Jason who had just stopped short of entering the large house. He looked upward, remembering the other times that he had been inside. How those times were filled with bliss, and dark yet unforgettable memories. Billy hesitated but stood beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay Jason?" Jason looked into Billy's mesmorizing chocolate eyes and blushed, noticing that they were holding hands.

"Yeah, I'm okay." They walked inside. The lights were low. The speakers were blaring some obnoxious pop song. The living room was filled with almost the entire football and soccer teams. The cheerleaders could be heard dancing and singing along to the cheesy pop song from upstairs. The rangers started to regret coming until Tommy came from the kitchen with a red cup in his hand that was probably filled with alcohol. He smiled at them and raised his cup.

"I knew you guys would make it!" He started to cheer and everyone else followed suit. A few guys from the football team nodded at Jason in acknowledgement and Jason did the same. Some of the cheerleading squad who were sitting on the laps of the boys waved at Kimberly. She sheepishly waved back and the girls continued making out with their boyfriends and taking shit or gossiping about other students. It was almost as if when Tommy accepted them, then everyone else did too, at least while they were intoxicated. They all knew that this would be over on Monday morning, so they wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Zack walked in wearing a nice leather jacket and a pair of black shades.

"Hey guys!" He waved to Jason and the others while removing his shades. They waved back and Trini rolled her eyes while whispering to Kimberly about how Zack just wanted to make an entrance. After they talked for an bit, Zack, Trini, and Kim went to the drink and snack table. Billy stood awkwardly to the side and Jason noticed.

"You hungry?" The red ranger asked. Billy nodded. "Let's get some food and drinks." Tommy sipped his beer and pointed to the kitchen.

"Please make yourselves at home! There's pizza, chips, beer and other stuff in there." Kim and Trini made their way to the patio with their drinks, Zack went to where Tommy and the other guys were. Billy grabbed a slice of pizza and put some punch from the punch bowl into his cup. He took a sip. The drink was so sweet that he didn't realize it had a little bit of alcohol in it. Well, maybe more than that because after a few seconds, the drink had an incredibly poignant kick to it. Billy was so thirsty he almost drank the entire thing in one gulp. The pizza only made his throat drier. Jason had went to the bathroom. He then came back down and grabbed himself a beer and a water bottle for Billy. When he returned, Billy was already on his second cup of the fruity beverage.

"Billy what are you drinking? I got you a water."

"It's just juice!" He shouted over the music.

"You don't have to scream Billy I'm right here." he replied while laughing. The doors to the patio were glass and they could see Trini and Kimberly kissing against the railing. Jason blushed and looked away. Billy filled his cup once more and went to the DJ stand. Jason could see Billy speak to Tommy for a moment and then put on his headphones. He opened the laptop that was set up to the speakers and placed his hands on the turn tables. He started to play some kind of party song with a really nice beat and loud base. Everyone started to cheer and dance if they weren't already. Billy slid his hands across the disks with precision and grace, blurring and twisting the song into a mashup of popular jams that everyone loved. Jason smiled and leaned against the wall, watching Billy with fascination. It was like Billy was glowing. He was smiling and dancing along to the music and it made the red ranger's heart skip a beat. Jason sipped his beer and looked around at all the people he used to know. The people that he used to call his best friends, his family even. It was a shame that when they were all drunk, they could get along. He wished it was like this all the time, where they could just be teenagers who were far from perfect, but still kind to each other. Jason was prepared to receive the dirtiest looks when he arrived, but this was clearly not the case. Jason finished his beer and got another one.

_Maybe this wasn't too bad after all..._

Billy played a few more songs, Zack was sitting very close to Tommy talking about God knows what, Trini and Kimberly had went upstairs and Jason stayed where he could see Billy. He noticed that Billy had pulled down his blue headphones and had stepped down from the turntables. He started walking toward him.

"Do you want to dance Jason?" he asked. Jason caught his breath. Billy smelled sweet and Jason was very tempted to say yes, but something wasn't right. He looked down at the cup that Billy was holding.

"Where did you get your drink from Billy?" he asked. Billy rolled his eyes and pointed to the bowl on the table.

"There, but why does it matter? Come on!" Billy walked out onto the center of the living room hoping that Jason would follow, which he did, extremely worried that the other teen had been drinking something alcoholic without knowing it.

Billy's body naturally flowed to the music. He raised his hands up and let out a laugh. Jason smiled along and started to step side to side. Billy's joy was infectious. The teens that surrounded them were grinding against each other. The room smelled of alcohol, sweat, and cheap perfumes but no one cared. They all felt free. Free from the pressure and rules that the cruel society of Angel Grove had placed upon them.

Jason and Billy were dangerously close. Billy noticed that the jock behind Jason had placed his hands onto the girl that he was dancing with hip's. Billy swallowed nervously, allowing the delicious drink to cloud his judgement and make him braver. He copied the boy's movements. He slowly placed his hands onto Jason's hips. Jason looked down, and then back up. Billy was watching him carefully. "Is this okay? If not I'll move I don't really like touching that much either so-"

"It's okay Billy." Jason grabbed both of Billy's hands and intertwined their fingers, moving in time to the music. Billy nodded anxiously and licked his lips. He became confused and scared. His stomach felt warm and bubbly and for a brief moment, he felt like he was going to puke but Jason's piercing sea blue eyes made him stay still instead of running away. The fear in his stomach started to reside once he pressed his body against Jason's. He felt protected and happy. Jason placed a hand on the lower part of Billy's back. Neither boy had a clue what was happening but it felt right. No, scratch that, it felt more than right. It felt perfect. The two fit together like matching puzzle pieces and for a few minutes, as the pop song blasted from the speakers in the far corner of the room, both felt safe in each other's presence. Jason leaned inward, their faces a few inches apart.

Was this what he was feeling? Was this why he felt a strange protectiveness of the blue boy? He liked Billy, he _really_ liked him. Things became so much clearer. Billy moved closer. Both teens were about the same height but when they were this close, Jason noticed that Billy was an inch or two taller than him.

"Can I?" Jason asked vaguely. Billy nodded, knowing exactly what he was asking. Jason closed the distance. The kiss was sweet. Jason wrapped his arms around Billy's neck and leaned into the kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever and both boys were overjoyed. The kiss was giving them a weird enhancement of energy. Billy could taste the sour beer on Jason's lips and Jason could taste the sweet induced vodka on Billy's.

_Wait... vodka? Shit._

Billy was drunk. Jason pulled away slowly, not wanting to break the kiss but knowing he had to. He grabbed Billy's hand tightly. "We should go." He said. Billy squinted his eyes in confusion.

 "What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Jason shook his head no.

 "No, it's just... Look we just need to go alright? I can take you to my place."

 "But Jason-"

 "No Billy, we're leaving and that's it." Billy snatched his hand away from Jason's which took the red ranger aback.

"What is your problem Jason? One minute we're having fun and the next you're being a... a... a dick." Jason's eyes widened. Billy never swore, it just wasn't him. He needed to regain control of the situation. Even Billy was surprised at the curse word that slipped from his lips. 

"You wanna know what my problem is? Okay fine. You're drunk Billy. You're drunk as hell and if I don't take you to my house so you can sleep it off, your mom is gonna kill you and never let me see you again. Is that what you want?" Jason could sense Billy's sudden fear. Billy shook his head to indicate no furiously, which was a terrible idea since his stomach did a flip and he felt sick. Jason reached out to steady him. "Look, just let me tell the others that I'm taking you home ok? Here," Jason handed Billy his car keys, "can you let yourself in the car and wait for me?" Billy nodded slowly and took the keys with a worried expression. Jason kissed Billy on the forehead. "You're gonna be ok, I promise. This feeling won't last long." Billy smiled and hugged Jason, regaining his composure and walking steadily out of the house and to the truck. Jason sighed and started to search for the others.

He found Trini and Kimberly upstairs playing beer pong with some other teens. Once he told them what had happened they were ecstatic.

"Holy shit! You guys kissed?!" Kim asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Was it like a short kiss? Or a full on make out session?" Trini pried. Jason rolled his eyes.

"It was kind of in the middle but guys I really need you-"

"We totally owe Zack twenty bucks."

"to help me find... wait _what_?" Both girls were silent. "You three had a bet on when we would kiss?!" 

"Um..."

"Look nevermind. I need help finding Zack."

"Check all the rooms on this floor. We swore we heard him talking."

Jason promised they would talk about their little bet later. Kim and Trini offered to help with Billy but he assured them that it was fine. Now he needed to find Zack. Jason peered into the many doorways of random rooms until he reached the end of the hall upstairs. He slowly opened the door. He recognized Zack's dark hair and jacket that was on the floor. He opened the door even more.

"Zack?" He didn't respond. It wasn't until Jason came inside the room that he realized that Zack wasn't alone. As a matter of fact, he was with Tommy, and they were kissing on top of his bed. Zack's shirt was almost completely off and Tommy was beneath him. Tommy looked up and noticed him standing there. Zack looked up as well in shock.

"Shit! Jason what the hell?!" Tommy shouted.

"Tommy chill he didn't know. Jason what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Jason couldn't speak. His heart started to pound and his cheeks became flushed. He got angry. His skin felt like it was burning and all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of Tommy. He couldn't believe it. He had just found one of his closest friends making out with his ex boyfriend, which wasn't Zack's fault because he didn't know about their past relationship, but Jason was too furious to see reason. He bolted out of the room but not before slamming the door. He ignored Zack's desperate calls for him to come back. The hot tears that formed in his eyes clouded his vision. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He furiously wiped the tears from his face and tried to calm his breathing. He couldn't let Billy think something was wrong but oh God was there _really_ something wrong. He ran his hands through his hair vigorously. He needed to be there for Billy, so he set his pain aside for the time being, his head and chest still pounding from the anger.

He knew coming to this party would be a mistake.

 

* * *

_The green empress let our a maniacal laugh._

_"So... the fearless Red has feelings for little Blue? This makes things even more interesting..." She traced her rotten nails against her golden septor. "And poor the little black ranger... he and green have some kind of connection as well... how fun..."_

_A dark field encompassed her being. "Not for long..."_

_"RITA!" A deep and treacherous voice bellowed. Rita cowered in fear._

_"Yes master?"_

_"Have you found my green ranger?"_

_"Yes master... the Power Rangers will soon be no more..."_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave thoughts!


	3. Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy doesn't know where this leaves the two rangers, and frankly, neither does Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long lol. enjoy!

Jason slammed the door to the car, almost severing it from its hinges. Billy looked over quickly right after he started to doze off which resulted in a nauseating rush of pain. Jason took a deep breath and started the car. This was for Billy. He needed to get his shit together and be the fucking red ranger that he was supposed to be. Jason handed Billy his water bottle and pulled out of the parking spot slowly. He didn't want Billy to get sick from the motion. A selfish as it sounded, he could not afford to mess up his car anymore than he already had. His dad's patience was wearing thin.

"Are you okay Jason?" The crimson ranger nodded and gave Billy a quick reassuring smile, trying to shake away the shock he experienced from seeing his ex with his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Billy groaned slowly and turned his head to the other side with his eyes closed.

"My stomach really hurts Jason." Jason bit his lip. He felt pity for his _friend_ , or whatever the hell they were now. Billy grabbed his stomach and started to breathe heavily. Jason took this as a sign to pull over. He reached over and opened the door. Billy got out and walked a few feet away as to try and not disturb Jason as he emptied the contents of his stomach. Jason looked away to give him some kind privacy but that didn't stop him from hearing Billy wretch and cough as he vomited. After the sputtering chokes and gasping ended, Jason turned back around to see Billy just standing there, holding himself. Jason sighed as he unbuckled himself and exited the truck. He slowly walked toward the other teen. He stopped a foot away and slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The last thing he wanted to do was startle him.

"You ready to go?" He asked sheepishly, not knowing exactly how to comfort someone after they had puked their guts out. Billy shook his head and sniffled. Jason walked closer. The two were silent. Billy stared at the ground. Jason kept looking at him from the side nervously, but would then look to the sky as to not make it obvious that he was worried. The silence was calming but also a bit unsettling all at the same time. "Don't worry Billy. I've had nights like this before. It will all be over later on tomorrow." He wasn't telling a lie, but he wasn't really telling the truth either. The real truth was that he didn't really know how Billy would feel in the morning or after that. There were some days where Jason had a little headache but could get through the day, and then there were others where he couldn't even _smell_ food without gagging and running to the bathroom. Billy muttered something under his breath. Jason leaned in so he could hear better. "Huh?"

"I'm scared." He repeated. He was barely audible but it had the same effect as if he had screamed it. Jason didn't know how to respond.

"Why?" Billy shrugged.

"I don't really know, and that's what makes it scarier." Jason wasn't sure if he could fully relate, so he didn't respond, silently hoping that Billy would continue. "My head hurts, my stomach aches, my body is tingly but in a really weird and uncomfortable kind of way, I feel disgusting and like I've done something wrong but it wasn't entirely my fault but I don't know what I'm going to tell my mom when I see her and my throat burns and my mouth tastes really gross and I feel like I just want to run away and never come back, but then my mom would really miss me and I would miss her too, so I could never do that to her but then I'm worried because when I'm with you Jason, I forget everything bad happening to me and I just want to hug you but I normally hate touching but with you... I feel different. And, I don't want to hide this anymore Jason, but I have had a really huge crush on you for a really long time but I never told you because usually, someone like you or Kim could never like someone like me... I mean you were so popular and everyone loved you and you would have never noticed me unless you were in detention... So I'm afraid you won't feel the same and if you don't then you'll always remember what I'm telling you now and it will be awkward and I _really_ don't want that." Billy's eyes started to water and his voice started to tremble. "I don't want you to hate me Jason." Jason's eyes were wide. He tried to process everything that he had been told correctly, from the weird feelings to him missing his mom, to him liking Jason for a long time but then not being sure, and then to him hating Billy. How could he think that? Nothing on this God forsaken planet could make Jason hate Billy, no matter what he did. He blinked a few times and licked his lips. He cleared his throat.

"B-Billy... I could never _hate_ you. Never. And... if you're worried that I won't like you back, well you can get rid of that because... I do. I really do so... you don't have to worry about that." Billy looked at Jason with tears in his eyes.

"Really?" Jason nodded.

"Yeah. I could never really explain the feelings I got when I was with you... until now. I like you a lot. And I was so stupid for not noticing you before. I'm really sorry Billy. I wasn't the same person that I am now. Back then I only cared about football and winning and being someone that I wasn't. That shit isn't important to me anymore. _You_ are." Jason knew for a fact that this time, what he was saying was true. The kiss they shared back at Tommy's had set his heart aflame. He had always felt a connection to the sapphire ranger. He had always felt _right_ being with him, but he never knew that _this_ was what he was feeling, especially if the other rangers could easily tell that there was something going on between them that neither boy could understand. Jason swallowed and looked downward, running the tip of his shoe through the grass, not caring about the green stains that would soon litter the ivory sneakers. He was nervous, like _really_ nervous. Since when did the Golden Boy of Angel Grove get nervous? Not the kind of nervous that he got before a big game or a math test, but the kind of nervous that made you want to crawl under a rock and just die if things didn't go right. The kind of nervous that made your palms wet with sweat and your insides squirm around like they were made of jelly. Billy started to twiddle his fingers and smile sadly.

"Good... good because I was really scared about how you felt about me... I thought you liked Kimberly for a long time so I didn't bother telling you how I felt." Jason caught his breath.

"Wait _what_? Kim?! No! She's like a sister to me..."

"Heh... that makes me feel a lot better honestly... but I still feel dizzy. Also, I feel like a... a disappointment? I don't know. If my mom saw me like this she would be very upset with me." Jason laughed a bit. He knew that feeling all too well. "Did I say something funny?" Jason turned to Billy quickly and cleared his throat once more.

"Oh no Billy I just... I feel the same way... often."

"Oh. Can I ask why?" Jason sighed and straightened his spine.

"My parents just... they want me to be the perfect, smart, athletic son with the pretty cheerleader for a girlfriend and a non existent police record that they can brag about to other parents and be proud of. Not the bisexual, idiotic, criminal, screw up that they're forced to called their kid." Billy looked away.

"You're not a screw up Jason, and you're not an idiot either." Jason laughed when he noticed that Billy didn't have anything to say about the bisexual or criminal part of his lengthy description.

"Yeah? Tell that to my dad."

"I don't really think your dad would listen to me Jason, he doesn't really know me."

"No I know that Billy I was just... never mind. I just wish that some days I could turn back time and not do that stupid prank so that they could be proud of me again."

"I don't."

"What?"

"Well hypothetically speaking, if you could turn back time and not do the prank, you wouldn't have ended up in detention." Jason scrunched his nose in confusion. He wasn't really following.

"Okay...?"

"You would have never gone to detention if you didn't pull the prank."

"No I get that part, I'm just not getting the point you're trying to make."

"Meaning you would have never met me." _Oh shit._ Billy was right. He would have never actually talked to Billy, he would have never become a ranger because he would have never gone to the mines with Billy, and he certainly wouldn't be here with said boy, whom he had a huge crush on right now, meaning that they never would have kissed. Meaning that the empty feeling he had been having for so long would not be filled like it is starting to now. "My mom says everything happens for a reason."

"You and your mom are very smart people." Billy smiled and nodded but slowly looked down again. His expression turned dark.

"She's gonna be really mad at me for drinking. Do you really think she'll stop me from seeing you?" Jason sighed. He was only saying that to scare Billy into coming with him, but it could very well be true. It wouldn't be the first time that someone thought Jason was a bad influence on their kid and told them to stop talking to him, not that they listened though. Billy on the other hand was a good kid and would most certainly listen to his mother's demands.

"Well fortunately, there's a pretty simple solution, at least for this problem. Just don't tell her that you drank, sleep it off at my place, and go home just fine." Billy's brow furrowed as he looked up quickly.

"You want me to lie?'

"It's not lying if you just leave out a few details."

"But lying is defined as hiding the truth."

"Well yeah but... don't ask don't tell right?" Jason looked over and gave his signature smile that gave Billy butterflies in his stomach and lightened his headache. Jason really knew how to be charming when he wanted to be. No wonder he was able to convince the other football players to help him with his extravagant and dangerous pranks.

"I guess so... I don't really know if I like what you're suggesting... but ok." They both laughed. Billy coughed once more and touched his throat.

"Do you feel sick again?' He shook his head slowly.

"No. But my throat burns and my mouth tastes sour." Billy stuck his tongue out in disgust with an _eck_ sound.  Jason laughed and nodded.

"That's normal. We should get to my house. You'll feel better when you rest." Jason started to walk back to the truck and Billy nodded, yet he stayed still.

"Can I... never mind." Jason turned around.

"No it's okay. Do you need something?'

"I just... can I hug you? You can say no I won't be mad it's just right now I really want a hug or something... if that's okay." Jason started to smile as a deep blush formed on his cheeks. He nodded and walked toward Billy, wrapping his arms around his shaky frame. Billy hugged back slowly, still not sure if he liked this feeling yet. He treated it as an experiment of sorts. Jason buried his head into the crook of Billy's neck. The blue ranger flinched a bit from the sudden breath that he felt on his skin, but he still held on tight, embracing the warmth that the red ranger was feeding him. "Ok that's enough now." Jason pulled back.

"Right, sorry."

* * *

 

They had managed to make it to Jason's place without Billy feeling too sick again. They quickly snuck inside and went to Jason's room, both boys flinching slightly as the stairs creaked loudly beneath their name brand shoes, hoping that Sam, Beverly, and Pearl were fast asleep.

"Do you think your parents will be mad? My mom would be pretty upset if I had company over without her permission." Billy whispered just outside of Jason's bedroom door.

"They don't really care what I do anymore. As long as it doesn't involve the cops, I'm all good." The two walked inside and closed the door.

"Oh... I see. Do you mind if I take a shower? I feel icky." Jason laughed and nodded.

"Go ahead. Bathroom is down the hall to your left. I can set some of my pajamas and a towel out for you on the toilet." Billy frowned.

"I don't want to take your stuff Jason. You've already done a lot for me." Jason scoffed with a smile. Billy was far too sweet sometimes and the red ranger truly adored him.

"Billy, it would make no sense for you to take a shower just to get back in your dirty clothes. If that was the case, you might as well just come back out naked, which I won't object to by the way." Billy caught his breath and laughed nervously.

"Are you joking?"

"I don't know." Billy shook his head with a smile and retreated to the bathroom, covering his face with his hands. Jason smiled as he took off his own jean jacket and shirt, still staring at the spot where Billy had just stood. He took off his pants and put on his red joggers that he usually slept in. The adorable Billy Cranston had left the fallen King of Angel Grove High giddy and finally happy for once in his life, a feeling he never felt with Tommy Oliver. He turned on the A/C and sighed in relief as the cool air hit his bare chest. He checked his phone to see 10 messages from Zack, 3 from Kimberly, and 1 from Trini.

**Zack**

_**Dude... Look I'm sorry about what u saw ok?** _

_**R u mad @ me?** _

_**If so why?** _

_**Cmon man please respond...** _

_**U looked pissed and I want to help if I can** _

_**Holy shit dude...** _

_**Tommy just told me...** _

_**Shit man wait... come on let me explain plez** _

_**u kno I wouldn't have done anything if I knew** _

_**Red... I am so sorry man plez text me or call me when u can- 12:36 a.m.** _

Jason sighed and went to the other messages.

 

**Kim**

_**Plez don't tell me u saw what I think u saw** _

_**J, Zack told me everythn I'm so sorry** _

_**Don't be mad at him. He didn't kno. Call him when u get the chance, he deserves a real talk, Don't be petty J :( - 12:40 a.m.** _

 

Last but not least...

**Trini**

_**Dude, wtf did u do to Z and my gf? Don't make me beat yo ass boi...** _ **p( Ò ‸ Ó)q** _**-12:45 a.m.** _

Jason tossed his phone on the night stand. He massaged his face in exhaustion and collapsed on his bed. He knew that he couldn't blame Zack for what happened. It was kind of his fault for not telling his team sooner. They were his friends, they deserved to know the truth, but at the same time, they did not have to know every detail of his personal life, especially his past relationships. But things were different now. Everyone knows now except for Billy and that left the fearless leader feeling extremely guilty. He deserved to know more than anyone else, and yet he was the only one left in the dark. Jason stood up, grabbed one of his dad's hand-me-down t-shirts, a pair of navy blue jogging pants, and a bath towel. He slowly peeked in the bathroom. The hot steam and sweet smelling soap welcomed him with open arms and allowed him to take a calm breath. He quietly set the items onto the toilet as promised so that Billy could be comfortable when he got out. Jason decided to kill two birds with one stone and brush his teeth while he was at it. He gargled some minty listerine and closed his eyes, allowing the current pressures of being a teenage, angst ridden super hero to melt away slowly. He spit into the sink and splashed some cool water onto his face. The well needed mixture of hot mist and cold, crisp sink water made his skin flush a faint red. He heard the shower turn off which forced him back into reality. He snuck out of the bathroom and laid across his bed like he had been there the whole time. He turned on the T.V. quickly once he heard footsteps approaching his room.

Billy was wiping his face with the towel he was given. Jason felt a little turned on when he saw Billy in his clothes. He looked... _good_ in his clothes. He looked _right_ in them. Jason pretended to watch T.V. to take his mind away from the kinda creepy possessive yet satisfying thoughts he was having.

"Animal Planet? Really Jason?" Jason looked at Billy, and then back at the T.V., not realizing that what was on the television wasn't a believable cover at all.

"Uh... yeah. It's actually pretty interesting you know... nature and stuff..." Jason turned off the T.V. and inwardly groaned at his foolish attempt at pretending to be occupied.

"Oh... ok." Billy sat on the floor near the foot of the bed and folded the towel neatly. He placed it on his lap.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm the guest." Billy replied bluntly.

"Yeah... I know. All the more reason for you to sleep on the bed. I can have the floor."

"No. I am not going to force you off of your own bed just to make me comfortable. That's mean."

"What's 'mean' is you not listening to your leader's orders." Jason smirked. Billy smiled.

"We haven't morphed, which means we're not rangers, which means you're not my leader right now. And I distinctly remember you telling us that we don't really have to listen to you or treat you like a leader unless we're in our ranger form." Jason looked up in thought. He sure did tell them that after Zordon told him that he was supposed to speak _for_ them. He felt as though they were all very capable of speaking for themselves and so he gave them these instructions, to which Trini replied: "I'm probably not going to listen to you either way, but okay _leader_."

"Well played." Billy laughed. "But seriously Billy, just come up here. I don't want you to sleep on the floor. That would be really shitty of me if I let you do that." Billy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But you have to stay there too. If I made you move that would be really... hmmm... _crappy_ of me too." Billy smiled proudly at his own censorship. Jason gave an exasperated sigh with a smile.

"Deal." Billy quickly crawled onto Jason's bed but stopped short of laying down once he realized that Jason was completely shirtless. The previous football star was very muscular, and this was something that Billy noticed long before they had become rangers. He had always been quite fit and it made Billy's insides squirm that he was so close to his long time crush without something usually covering his fit form. "Is something wrong Billy?" Jason asked.

"Um... yeah it's just... I'm fine I just... uh..." Billy shook his head and waved his hand dismissively looking away from the former quarterback's chiseled body. Jason looked down at himself, realizing that he was the one making Billy flustered. He inwardly smiled at the fact that he was getting this reaction from Billy.

"Should I go put on a shirt?"

"What? No..." Billy didn't mind honestly, but soon things felt like they were all happening at the speed of light and he couldn't focus. He looked away. Jason grabbed a cover and wrapped it around himself.

"Is this better?" He asked while smiling cheesily, earning a giggle from the other boy. Jason was so adorable with his sandy curls and captivating crystal blue eyes.

"It's not you Jason..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's me. I'm just not used to... _this_. I don't even know what _this_ is. What's really happening with us? When Kimberly and Trini admitted how they felt about each other, Zordon was really worried about how it would affect the team. Luckily, nothing bad happened but what if it's different with us? I don't know exactly how to be a good boyfriend. I don't even know if you _want_ to be my boyfriend. What if we fight a lot because we're so different? What if your parents don't like me? I know my mom likes you but I don't want your parents to be even more mad at you because you're dating me. What if I start to annoy you? I know I can talk a lot and that's why a lot of people don't want to be around me which is understandable but I don't think I could handle you being mad or annoyed with me. What if you got hurt while we were fighting putties Jason? As my friend I would be very upset but I like you so much and if you're my boyfriend then it would hurt even more if-"

"Woah! Wait, hold on a sec Billy." Jason needed to tackle things one at a time. He took a deep breath. "I get it if you're scared ok? We don't have to move so fast. We can take things slow. And, I know that we're different, and I _love_ that. I love everything about you. You won't ever annoy me. That's how I knew I liked you in the first place. When other people talk sometimes I tune them out but with you, I really listen because I want to. And honestly, I love hearing your voice. I'm more worried about you dealing with me and how I can be a moody asshole sometimes. Couples fight, its what they do. Kim and Trini argue all the time. That's normal and expected, but it's how we move on from it that matters. And excuse my language, but I don't give a _fuck_ about what my parents think. They don't have a say in who I date or not. My life is _my_ life, and so is my happiness. And as a power ranger... we're going to be in a shit ton of dangerous situations. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt or when Rita... when she... when she _killed_ you... I felt like part of me had died with you. And I meant it when I said I would have given my life for yours. I wish it had been me instead of you. All that I can promise to you is that I will protect you at all costs... no matter what happens. No matter if we argue or not. I will always be there for you." Jason's voice was trembling and his hands started to shake a bit. He didn't realize that his eyes had started to water. Billy nodded and leaned into Jason, resting his head onto his shoulder. "And for the record, yes, I do want to be your boyfriend." Billy laughed and wrapped his arms around Jason. He nodded with a smile.

"I like this... I like this a lot." Jason nodded and kissed Billy's forehead. Billy smelled intoxicating. The delectable aroma of the bathroom soap had sunk into every fiber of his being and Jason desperately needed to be closer.

"Me too." He mumbled into Billy's dark skin.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Yes."

"Will you be mad at me if some days... I don't want to be touched? Some days I just don't feel comfortable and it's not you it's just..."

"I know. You tell me when you're ok with it and when you're not, and I promise I will always adjust." Billy smiled happily into Jason and hugged him tighter. He could not have been graced with anyone more patient and kind as Jason. "You should get some rest. You've been through a lot today." They both laughed.

"Ok. Goodnight." They shared a kiss.

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Everyone had left. Red solo cups littered the intricate wooden floors as the future green ranger tidied up. He was exhausted and his tired body begged for sleep._

_All of a sudden, crash! Someone was in the kitchen. Tommy rolled his eyes and walked into the other room slowly._

_"Alright, its time to go. I need to clean up before my parents get back." He shouted out. A large shadowy figure stood behind the kitchen counter. "Who's there?" He asked warily. Without warning, pain shot through his chest and his vision went black. A green light appeared, he tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He screamed out for help._

_"Shhhhh my green ranger... I have a little proposition for you..." A venomous and feminine voice said._

_"Please... let me go I'll do anything I swear... please don't hurt me..." he begged._

_"Oh yes, you WILL do anything..."_

_It was time for her plan to begin._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	4. Onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's where the plot thickens and something is clearly up

Jason was used to waking up at 5:00 am every morning to get ready for practice. His body had become a natural alarm clock for his entire system. It still took him quite some time to cope with the fact that he was no longer a football player (his fellow rangers helping him with this), but it was still odd waking up at 5 in the morning and remembering that he was not needed at practice anymore.

It was about that time when the rising sun started to peak through the blinds and shape his room with the dim light. Jason opened his eyes slowly, the night before still not apparent yet. He took a deep breath in and squirmed a bit, grasping his bed sheets slowly, feeling every bit of fabric beneath his fingertips. His body felt warm and tight, as if someone was holding on to him. Memories of the party before started to flood back, the texts from Zack, the sweet touch of Billy's lips, Tommy's dumb ass. He looked down to his left. His heart bloomed in his chest once he saw Billy holding on to him and snuggling closer into the side of his stomach. Jason's own arm was on top of his, and their legs were tangled beneath the covers in a mess of warm and cozy limbs. Jason smiled and closed his eyes, knowing that his body would not allow him to sleep for one more minute, but he would at least try and relish in these small moments.

Billy looked so peaceful in his sleep. Jason ran his hand alongside Billy's arm slowly. In the next room, he heard his father's alarm clock ring. Billy tossed a bit from the noise and Jason sighed. The day was about to begin and Jason was not ready for it.

Billy opened one eye and soon closed it. His face scrunched up in the most adorable expression. Jason smiled. "I don't want to get up." Billy mumbled and turned to the other side grumpily. Jason wrapped his arms around Billy's stomach and laughed into his back, placing light kisses among his shoulders and neck.

"Me neither." There was a knock on the door and Jason stood up from the bed. He opened it slightly, but only enough to see a glimpse of his father's exhausted form. Sam couldn't see Billy, and Jason wanted to keep it that way, at least for right now. Sam won't care about Billy sleeping over, but he would definitely have some questions about them sleeping in the same bed, especially considering the fact that Jason was barely clothed.

"I'm getting ready for work. You need to use the shower?"

"No but we have to brush our teeth."

"Who's we?" _Fuck_.

"Me and Billy."

"That's your friend right? Where is he?"

"Good morning Mr. Scott." Jason sighed and opened the door a bit more, Billy now in view. He waved. Good thing he was standing and not still lying on the bed. Sam gave a curt smile.

"Good morning. Can I ask how you got here? And does your mother know you're here?" Sam responded with a stern tone. Jason sent his father a dark glare. He knows how Billy can get with people like Sam. He'll get intimidated and start to breakdown, so he decided to take control.

"I invited him over to study with me. We have a test on Monday. I'm gonna take him to detention with me, and then I'm going over his house later to study some more."

"Oh. Well that's good. Thank you for helping my son study Billy, Lord knows he needs it." Jason snorted.

"Uh, no problem Mr. Scott. Jason is very smart." Billy smiled. He was terrible at lying but Jason would make sure to thank him later. Sam laughed condescendingly.

"That's good to hear. If only he showed it at home, he'd-"

"Do you want coffee Dad?" Jason interrupted. Sam nodded.

"Sure. Make sure not to wake Pearl or Bev up okay? They couldn't get back to sleep after the last time when you broke that mug." Jason remembered that. After finding the power coin and in order to calm his nerves, he made a feeble attempt to put some coffee in a glass mug and shattered it by mistake, alarming the entire Scott household. "And don't take too long in the bathroom either. I have to rush to work."

"Okay." Sam went back into his room and Jason closed the door. He turned around to see Billy sitting on the side of the bed playing with the hem of the shirt that Jason gave him.

"You broke a mug?" Billy asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah but you ripped off a door." Jason challenged with a smirk. Billy nodded with a smile.

"This is true." Jason walked to the bed and sat next to him, intertwining their fingers together. Billy rested his head on Jason's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about that. He can be an asshole sometimes."

"It's okay. Do you think your parents will be mad at me when they find out... about us?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know." Jason kissed Billy's forehead.

"I don't think anyone in their right mind can find a good reason to be mad at you Billy."

"Nope. You're wrong. My mom gets mad at me for a lot of things." Jason pressed another kiss to Billy's cheek and grabbed a shirt and flannel from his drawer. "She got mad at me for not washing the dishes, not cleaning my room, not doing the laundry... the list goes on and on Jason."

"Well I'm sure she can't stay mad for long." Jason said while putting on his clothes. "Besides, they know that I'm bi. They'll probably be happy that its someone like you and not... some other people." Billy smiled. Jason handed him some clothes. "You can wear these today and when I go to your house later, you can change if you want. There's also a spare toothbrush beneath the sink." Billy grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. He stopped quickly and turned around.

"Wait, you were serious about going to my house later?" Jason nodded.

"Well yeah. I was hoping we could hang over at your place. I hate being in this house for too long. Why? Do you not want to?"

"No I'd love to! I'm just a little surprised that you really want to hang out with me so soon... that's all."

"Billy you're my boyfriend. I would think that I would want to hang out with my boyfriend whenever I get the chance." Billy bit his lip at the term of endearment. His lovestruck expression changed to one of worry. "What do you think the others will say? Do you think they will be mad?" Jason looked down at the floor in thought, he then smiled.

"Actually, they'll be the total opposite. They kind of made a bet on when we would kiss." Billy gasped.

"Really?" Jason laughed and motioned Billy forward.

"Yeah they did."

"I'm not surprised."

Both boys got ready for detention and headed downstairs. Sam was still in the shower, so Jason and Billy got the rest of the house to themselves for a while.

Jason popped some waffles in the toaster and made coffee while Billy grabbed himself a blue bowl from the cabinet and made some cereal in the kitchen. Jason smirked at the thought of a domestic life with Billy. He felt like they were a sappy married couple already and it was quite hysterical. They sat on the living room couch and ate their breakfast, turning on the T.V. to the local news.

"You watch the news Billy?" Jason asked while taking a sip of his bitter, black coffee.

"Of course, you don't? Its always important to know what's going on in the town you live in, especially now that we're Power Rangers."

"Yeah sure, maybe you should say that louder so that my whole family can hear you." Jason teased as he nudged Billy in the shoulder with his own.

"Oh sorry." Jason regretted it immediately.

"No wait, I was kidding!" Billy wasn't listening. His eyes widened as he grabbed Jason's sleeve and pulled on it repeatedly. 

"Jason, Jason, Jason-"

"What Billy, are you okay?" Billy dropped his bowl of cereal on the carpet, not even noticing that his hand had went limp. "Woah! Billy what's wrong?" Billy pointed to the T.V.

"Look!" Jason looked at the T.V., now knowing what all of the commotion was about. Jason snatched the remote and turned it up to full volume. The camera was focused on a glowing green coin. The T.V. screen started to fizz and tune out for a moment before returning to the news anchor, the coin having some strange power over the connection.

_"An odd, glowing coin has been found at the construction site on 5th avenue just last night. Witnesses say that as soon as the coin was found, the construction equipment started going haywire and wrecking nearby facilities. The coin has been contained and will be sealed away until further notice and information on where it came from is found. First the colorful masked heroes, and now this? What next? Tune in to-"_

Sam had grabbed the remote and muted the television.

"Dad! What are you doing?! We needed to hear that!" Jason shouted. Billy cringed.

"What you _need_ to do is stop making so much noise! I asked you to be quiet down here so you wouldn't wake Pearl and Bev, and then you blast the T.V.?!" Jason looked back at the T.V. They were now talking about the new theme park opening up. He sighed in defeat.

"My bad."

"I'm going to work now. Can you please keep it down until you leave for detention?" Jason nodded. Sam looked at Billy. "Please keep my son in line if you can? He can be really hardheaded sometimes. He needs a friend like you that actually listens instead of those other kids in detention." Billy laughed.

"I'm in detention too Mr. Scott."

"Oh right... what did you do? I'm sure you didn't steal a bull, bring it into another school's locker room, and then total a truck while involved in a car chase from the police."

"Oh no sir. I blew up my lunchbox." Sam looked at Jason and then back at Billy.

"You damn kids and your pranks." Sam looked down at the spilled cereal on the carpet and groaned.

"And clean that shit up will you Jason? Beverly just had that carpet cleaned." Sam said while he walked out of the house.

"Have a good day Mr. Scott!" Billy called out. Jason waved at his dad from the couch sarcastically.

"Yeah, bye Mr. Scott! Have fun at work!" Jason said, barely able to contain his laughter. Sam rolled his eyes. Jason could have swore he saw his dad smile for the first time in forever.

Once Jason heard the door slam, he groaned and massaged his face with his hands in frustration.

"Zordon is gonna be _pissed_." Billy nodded.

"I can't believe the news station found the green power coin. How are we gonna get it?" Jason shook his head.

"I have no idea. We gotta tell the others. Billy nodded.

* * *

 

Jason briskly walked inside Angel Grove High without hesitation. Billy rushed to his side and grabbed his hand quickly.

"Jason calm down. We'll get it back!" Jason smiled at the gentle squeeze that Billy gave him. Jason opened the door to detention.

"I know." Both teens stopped at the top of the staircase when they noticed Tommy Oliver, sitting at the very far side of the room, in Jason's seat. Jason sighed. He was really not ready for this shit today. Billy tucked into Jason's side, still holding his hand tightly. They tried hard to ignore the faint whispers coming from the other delinquents in the room. Billy failed miserably.

"Jason I think they're talking about us. Should I let your hand go?"

"Just ignore them. They're not worth our time." Jason and Billy approached the desk. Tommy looked up with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Well look who it is. I didn't know that you two were a thing now." Jason rolled his eyes.

"There's a lot of things you don't know Tommy." The teen boy clad in green laughed.

"What do you want _Red_?" Jason swallowed thickly. His hand trembled nervously and Billy noticed. Red? No one ever called him that besides the other rangers. Does he know? Did Zack forget Zordon's rules and tell him what they were?

"What did you call me?" By this point, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack had arrived.

"Red, because of your shirt?" Jason looked down at the shirt he was wearing, not really noticing that he was always wearing something red lately.

"Oh, right. Listen that's my seat."

"So?"

"So, we have assigned seats in detention, and that one is mine." Jason's brow furrowed. He was not one to be pushed around, nor did he need to explain himself. He would have no qualms about punching the Native boy's teeth out.

"Okay, does it look like I give a shit?" The others approached, standing behind their leader and their fellow blue ranger.

"Jason just let him sit there for today." Billy whispered, not wanting a fight to break out. Jason ignored him. What was up with Tommy's new attitude? If he thought that he could get away with talking to Jason like that, he was sadly mistaken.

"Tommy what's your problem? Just move, you know he sits there." Zack piped in and Jason was grateful. He was about to say some pretty disrespectful shit. Trini stepped forward.

"As a matter of fact, when did you even start coming to detention?" She asked with a deadly glare.

"That's none of your business." The teacher had stepped in and closed the door.

"Scott, Hart, Gomez, Taylor and Cranston, sit down. Detention is about to begin." Tommy smiled and waved goodbye to the group.

"Actually Mr. whateveryournameis, I gotta pee. Can I go?" Zack asked with his hand raised. The teacher groaned.

"Hurry back." Zack made eye contact with Jason, a hint of worry in his dark eyes. He ran out. Jason knew what that look meant. Zack wanted him to follow. Billy kissed Jason on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go sit down okay?" Jason nodded and looked to the door just beyond the stairway.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"Zack? Zack where are you?"

"In here." Jason pressed his hand against the largest stall in the bathroom and let it close gracefully behind him.

"Thanks for the 'read at 12:40 a.m." Jason caught his breath and exhaled slowly.

"It wasn't like that Z, I swear."

"You could have responded." Zack replied. He was sitting on the ground with his back leaning against the wall. Jason's brow furrowed.

"Seriously Zack? I think that between the both of us, I shouldn't be the one apologizing." Zack stood up.

"I tried to apologize to you! That clearly didn't work now did it?" Zack shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I don't need the sarcasm okay? Look, I'm sorry for not responding. I panicked okay?! What was I supposed to say to my best friend that I had just seen making out with my ex?" Zack gave Jason a pained look and turned around.

"You're making me sound like a total prick Jason. I didn't know that you had dated Tommy." Jason ran his hands through his sandy hair.

"I know that and I'm sorry. I should have told all of you but I was just scared of what you guys would say. And now that I'm dating Billy, I have to come clean to him too and that's already hard enough." Zack spun around.

"Wait back it up. You and Billy are official now?" Jason nodded. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I owe Trini and Kim $20."

"You guys bet on when we would start dating too?!"

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"Trini and Kim told me that they bet on when we would kiss."

"When did you guys kiss?"

"At Tommy's party."

"Oh sweet! Now they owe me $20... so I guess none of us get any money."

"You guys are assholes you know that?" Zack laughed and walked toward Jason.

"Yeah we know." Zack wrapped his arms around Jason, startling the shorter boy. Jason was not expecting a hug but regardless, he hugged back. "I really am sorry Jason."

"I'm sorry too." Zack pulled back and patted Jason on the shoulder.

"Nothing else happened... and nothing will." Jason shook his head and placed a hand on Zack's upper arm.

"Nah man, that was a long time ago and besides, I'm with Billy now. There honestly aren't any hard feelings, I swear. If you like him, then you like him."

"Well, I do like him Jace, but I don't know. He's... not the same. Something is really off with him. After I left his place last night, he told me to text him and I did. He didn't respond and this morning with the way he was talking to you, that's not like him at all." Jason was thinking the exact same thing. Tommy could be a bit feisty at times, but he wasn't an asshole to anyone.

"Well Billy and I have some other bad news."

"You guys are getting married?" Zack asked in all seriousness. Jason tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What? No, I said _bad_ news."

"We're still young Jace, marriage for any of us is bad news."

"Well no that's not what I was gonna say. I was gonna say that we found out where-" _CRASH._

The bathroom shook vigorously. The stalls creaked and a few pipes screeched painfully. Jason leaned on the nearby wall for support and Zack held on to him.

"What the hell is that?!" Zack shouted over the noise.

"I don't know! But it doesn't sound good! We need to get the others!" Zack and Jason ran from the bathroom to see students flooding the halls in terror. Billy, Trini, and Kimberly had rushed out to the center of the hallway, showing relief when they had found the other two rangers. They rushed to meet together quickly and ran to the school basement. Once there, they pulled out their individual power coins. Jason looked at his team.

"It's morphin' time."

* * *

Rita was back.

There was no other explanation for the putties demolishing everything in site. There were no where near as many as the last encounter, but there were enough to disrupt the whole school. The entire student body had exited the school grounds, with the help of Kimberly and Billy. Trini, Zack, Jason had begun the fight against the rock monsters. Jason was slicing them apart with his ruby colored power sword, Zack was jumping from creature to creature, kicking and punching but it was Trini who was the most vigorous and violent fighter. She had already taken down more than both Jason and Zack combined. Kimberly and Billy joined in soon after everyone was safely hidden away. The rangers' color coded armor shined in the bright sun, resembling that of the most beautiful gems.

Jason, _ruby_. Trini, _topaz_. Billy, _sapphire_ , Kimberly, _garnet_ , and Zack, _onyx_.

Jason kept an eye on his fellow rangers at all times, especially Billy. Jason could not relive losing him again, he just couldn't. The putties were singled off one by one. They started to become weaker and weaker as the rangers fought on.

"We're winning!" Billy shouted.

"Don't speak too soon Blue!" Zack replied. Just as things were starting to look up, a flash of green light blinded the teen super heroes. They covered their eyes, their visors not successful in protecting their vision from the dangerous viridescent light.

"What's happening?!" Trini yelled. A violent pound of energy sent the rangers flying back. They fell to the ground, groaning from the sudden attack.

They looked up, all in shock.

"No way." Kimberly muttered.

"Who is that?!" Trini questioned with anger bubbling in her voice.

"How did they... no this can't be happening..." Zack whispered, barely audible if it were not for the hearing devices in their helmets that connected them to one another.

"Jason! We're too late!" Billy said, his voice cracking. Jason was silent as he stared forward.

There, just on top of a pile of rubble, was the Green Ranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Next is the party where I think things will get a bit mixy.


End file.
